Perfect Love
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Adam is feeling lonely can a certain hazel eyed detective change that? R&R Warning Mac/Adam m/m Slash fic. this is temporary until I get the original back from my beta then I will replace it with the real one.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I don't own CSI: NY

**Description:** Adam is feeling lonely can a certain blue eyed detective (I don't know what color Mac's Eyes are) change that? R&R Warning Mac/Adam m/m Slash fic.

**Mac's POV**

NYC what a place to be; I never thought I would end up in New York after I left the marine core, I never expected to be head of the NY Crime Lab, I never thought I would fall in love again, and I _certainly_ didn't expect it to be with Adam Ross, but the lab tech somehow managed to wiggle his way into my heart and now that he's there I can't give him up for anything or anyone. It was hard to get close to the young man, but it wasn't his fault being the only son of Jonathen and Megan Ross and being beaten by your own father would do that too you, but I planned on changing that or at least I hope I can. I new I was bi since I was a kid, but when I met my wife Clair I fell in love with her and married her, but when she died on 9/11 I closed my heart off because I didn't want to experience heartache like that again, but then Adam came along and over the years he began to break away the damn I had built around my heart releasing it for a chance to love once again.

I care a lot for the man I would do anything to make him happy, but there is just one problem...yup you guessed it, he doesn't know how I feel and frankly I'm...I take a deep breath before I start again, I'm scared; there I said it. The question is what to do about it? With a sigh I sat down in my chair, I looked up and out into the lab for I had the best view so I could keep an eye out on everyone...well almost everyone there are some labs that are hidden from my view. I looked over and there I saw him Adam Ross the tech I had come to love. Adam looked up and over at me he smiled shyly as I smiled back at him, I watched as he looked back down at his work continuing what he was doing. Oh how I wish I could tell him what my heart feels; I'm scared of his reaction though, but then again if I don't go for it I would later regret letting the beautiful man slip through my fingers so with a sigh I got up and walked out I took notice that Adam noticed I was walking out and headed for him and I could see the nervousness he felt, but tonight I intended to tell him how I felt consequences be damned.

**Adam's POV**

Sometimes I hate my life, I mean I have a great job, great friends a great mother who loves me and sometimes I wished my own father would love me too, but that's never gonna happen, but I'm very lonely. I don't have anyone I can confide in, I don't have anyone I could love someone I could spend the rest of my life with and that in it's self is why sometimes I hate my life. Well let me rephrase that there _is_ someone I love someone I care for more then my own life and more then my own job, but it would never work between us, why you ask? Because he's my boss that's why. If I were to tell him how I felt he would fire me on the spot and I so don't want that happening I love my job too much to take that chance...well technically it's not against the rules for Mac and I to date since I actually work for the city and he's not really my boss, but I work under his care so that kind of makes him my boss.

I can't help, but let a tear slip from my eyes man I hated crying, but my heart can't help what it feels and it can't help, but break every time I look at him because it always makes me want what I know I can't have and besides he's straight anyway and even if he was gay or bi he wouldn't want to go for a messed up lab tech like me who is always so awkward and shy around him and around other people. I felt like I was being watched so I turned my head and found Mac staring at me I smiled shyly at him as he smiled back at me I sighed and went back to work. I looked up again and saw Mac get up and he started headed towards me and I began to grow nervous I had no idea if I did something wrong or why he was coming all I new is I needed to be ready for anything. I heard the door open and Mac came walking in he had a grim look on his face. I couldn't help, but think I had done something wrong so I did the only thing I can think of and that was to apologize.

"Mac I'm sorry...whatever I did I'm truly sorry" I said with an apology.

**Mac's POV**

"Mac I'm sorry...whatever I did I'm truly sorry" Adam apologized to me,

I stood stunned I couldn't believe Adam was apologizing too me. He didn't even have anything to apologize for then it hit me I must have came in with a grim look on my face and so he automatically assumed he did something wrong. I smiled walked over to him and sat down in the extra chair that sat beside him.

"You don't need to apologize Adam you did nothing wrong, but I do have to ask you something" I told him he sighed with relief and smiled at me.

"Ok Mac what is it?" Adam asked me his face was scrunched up in confusion and I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush so I want you to have dinner with me tonight" I told him Adam stood stunned looking at me.

"Yes ok sure what time tonight?" Adam asked me I smiled big taking his hand in mine causing him to blush.

"Great be at my place around 8 tonight" I said Adam nodded.

"See you then Mac" Adam said I nodded then got up and left with a smile on my face one that Adam could see.

**Adam's POV**

I watched him go, heading back into his office. I sat there stunned unable to believe what had just happened, Mac asked me on a date...well at his house, but still a date and I had no idea what I was going to do; I've never been on a date before and frankly I'm scared. With a sigh I got up and walked out of the lab in search of someone who can help me someone who's been on a date before; I strolled down the lab hallways and found Danny and Hawkes sitting in the breakroom so I walked in they both looked up and smiled at me as I smiled back then I frowned remembering why I came in here in the first place. They must have seen my frown because they both now had worry glances on their faces.

"Adam? Are you ok?" Danny asked me I nodded then shook my head "What's wrong bud?"

"I-I ugh...I um..." Dammit I cannot believe I'm stuttering like that come on Ross get yourself together for peepsake.

"You what buddy?" Hawkes asked me.

I looked at them then took a deep breath and blurted "I have a date tonight" they stared at me for a moment then grinned real big at me.

"That's awesome Adam congrats man" Danny said shaking my hand "Who is the lucky lady?"

I shook my head "It's not a she it's a he" I mumbled this shocked both Danny and Hawkes making me curse myself for opening my big mouth.

"Y-your gay?" Hawkes asked I gulped and nodded.

"B-bi actually I'm sorry I should have never told you that, I think I'll go now I'm sorry" I rambled as I turned to leave Danny captured my arm and pulled me back in.

"Adam you don't have to leave we are not going to hate you because of it! Hell we have friends that are gay so it's no big deal; honestly" Danny reassured me with a smile I sighed with relief and nodded.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled they laughed. I looked up my face was still in panicky mode and it wasn't from them I still had no clue on what too do.

"Adam? Seriously what's wrong?" Hawkes asked.

"I'm scared" I told them

"What do you mean your scared?" Danny asked.

"I've never been on a date before so I don't know what too do; so yeah I'm scared out of my mind! I mean what if I screw up what if..." I rambled on, but Danny stopped me

"Whoa whoa whoa there bud take a deep breath ok?" Danny stated I nodded and breathed deeply. "That's better now first off there is no way in hell you'll screw up and let's say for argument sake you did, your date shouldn't have too worry about that because if he really cared he wouldn't care anyway. He should be able too like you for you and if he doesn't then I say fuck him and he wasn't worth your time, because you are a wonderful person with a great personality and he'd be a fool _not_ too like you. Right Hawkes?" Danny said to me then to Hawkes who nodded wholeheartedly.

"Danny is right Adam! If this guy truly cared then he would like you for you" Hawkes said.

I looked at both of them stunned at what they had said. I shook my head and smiled big "Thanks guys really that means a lot" I said they smiled and nodded.

"Ooohhhh Adam's got a date?" Lindsey's voice came from behind us and we jumped and turned only to find Lindsey and Jo standing there with a smirk on their faces Danny nodded.

"Yup he sure does" Danny stated. Jo looked at me and grinned wide.

"Adam Danny and Hawkes are right! Just be yourself; never be anyone your not just too please this guy because like they said if he truly cared he would like you for you" Jo stated.

"Yup I have too agree with them" Lindsey said I was deeply touched that my friends would care so much so I smiled and nodded.

"Again thanks guys so much" I said they nodded.

"So Adam what are you gonna wear tonight?" Jo asked I shook my head.

"I don't know! I honestly don't know. I don't have anything date worthy to wear" I said.

Jo looked at me I can tell that woman was plotting something so with a sigh she took my hand motioned for Lindsey to follow her and she led us out of the breakroom we passed Mac's office she popped her head in and told him she was taking both me and Lindsey out too lunch and she also had a few moment shopping too do; Mac nodded and we left the building. Jo dragged me into the nearest clothing store and both her and Lindsey began picking out date worthy cloths for me, each one I tried on they dismissed it, I came out with a light blue button up polo shirt with tight dark blue jeans making both Jo and Lindsey whistle in amazement.

"Wow Adam you look great! Your gonna sweep your date off his feet" Jo stated and I blushed.

They both laughed we grabbed the shirt and pants and walked up to the cash register, a young woman no older then maybe 25 was standing behind the register she was reading a magazine. I cleared my throat to catch her attention, she looked up at me then looked back down popping her gum and continued reading completely ignoring us. They looked at each other then back to the girl I looked right back at the girl and cleared my throat once again she looked up at us annoyingly.

"Can I help you?" She asked with attitude.

"I would like to purchase these items please" I said.

"Sorry I don't serve queers like you so why don't you go shop where ever it is you shop at" She said then looked back down at her magazine. I stood in complete shock at what she had said as I opened my mouth Jo did for me.

"Excuse me? Look lady I don't know who the hell you think you are or why you think you can just talk to someone like that, but I suggest you ring us up or your gonna wish you had never laid an eye on us got that?" Jo spat angrily she looked up at her her eyes wide.

"Oh I _know_ you didn't just talk to me like that" She stated crossing her arms.

"Oh I _know_ I just did so get over it and get over yourself as well" Jo stated back. She opened her mouth to counter when the manager came walking out.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Yes sir that lady had just threatened me and all I was trying to do is serve this young man" She said batting her eyes innocently making Jo and Lindsey snort in disbelief.

"Ma'am is what my employer said true?" He asked.

"No sir it's actually quite the opposite in fact she just said she wasn't going to serve us just because our friend here is gay" Jo said angrily "And if you don't have video camera's stationed here then why don't you listen to this recording?" Jo said taking out her phone and pressing play. After the recording was done he turned to her in rage.

"Ms. Grace turn in your name tag you are fired" He said she handed him her name tag and stormed out of the building. He turned back too us. "I apologize for what she did how may I help you?" he asked politely.

"I would like to purchase these please" I said he nodded and rang us up.

After I had gotten done paying for my items for the owner tried to give me a discount as an apology, but I wouldn't let him. I told him it wasn't his fault and not to worry about it, he smiled and nodded I smiled back grabbed my bags and walked out with Jo and Lindsey right behind me. I stopped in my tracks looked up and took a deep breath I then turned to my friends and shook my head.

"After what I just went through this date had better be worth it" I said they just laughed and we walked away.

Later that night after I had gotten ready I made my way to Mac's ready for my date. I took a deep breath for I was nervous to say the least I walked up to the elevator pressed the button and soon I was on my way to Mac's floor. Stepping off the elevator I made my way to his apartment I walked up to the door and knocked on it and after a few seconds the door came opened.

"Well Adam it's about...time? Adam?" Mac started then trailed off his eyes wide and his mouth flung opened I could tell he was stunned by what I was wearing and I couldn't help, but smile a bit because really how often do you make your boss speechless?

"Mac? Are you going to let me in?" I asked bringing him out of his stupider he nodded numbly and allowed me to enter his apartment with a smile on my face I can hear music playing in the background.

**Mac's POV**

I was nervous for tonight because I new Adam was coming over for our 'date' tonight and I had planned on telling him how I felt about him, I just hoped he felt the same way. I new Jo and Lindsey had taken him shopping I mean really? Does it really take two women to take one man out too lunch? And of course I didn't mind it and I couldn't help, but chuckle at that thought, then I remembered what Jo had said about that rude woman who refused to serve Adam just because he was gay and that made me angry a little. Really! I mean if you don't like that person's lifestyle don't be around it, but no she had to go and make a rude comment about that, well luckily the owner was polite and kind about it. I was brought out of my musing by a knocking at my door knowing it was Adam I walked over and opened it.

"Well Adam it's about...time? Adam?" I started then trailed off when I saw him he was wearing a light blue button up polo shirt with the the top few buttons undone and dark blue jeans his white shoes complemented his outfit nicely.

"Mac? Are you going to let me in?" He asked me making me snap out of my stupider I nodded numbly as I let him enter he walked in and looked around with a smile on his face the music playing in the background.

I couldn't believe it he was completely beautiful and it took all of my will power to _not_ take him right then and there. I walked back into the kitchen and continued cooking, Adam followed me and I told him to sit on the bar stool and that dinner was almost ready he nodded and sat down. It was quite for a bit except for the music playing softly. I looked over at him as he looked up at me his eyes shy and nervous, he probably was just as nervous as I was. It wasn't long before dinner was ready so I grabbed two plates and loaded it up with the chicken alfredo with tomato sauce covering it. I placed them down on the table with a basket of garlic bread and salad in the middle. I grabbed two wine glasses and the red wine I had bought for this night and poured us some then we sat down to begin eating.

"Mac this looks really good" Adam told me I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Adam! I hope you like it" I told him he smiled at me and took his first bite and the moan that escaped his mouth had me hard in an instant as I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Oh damn Mac this is delicious" Adam said I could see the blissful look on his face and I couldn't help, but grin at him then I went back to eating myself.

After the meal was done I grabbed the plates and put them in the sink I was going to clean up later, I walked back into the living room and found Adam looking around. I could see his face had turned from happy to serious then to sadness and I wondered why, so I walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder causing him to jump he turned and looked me in my eyes I opened my mouth, but Adam beat me too it first.

"Mac why did you ask me too dinner for?" Adam asked me he saw the shock look on my face and immediately began to stumble over his words "W-What I mean...um...I didn't mean it like that I meant..." Adam sighed "I'm sorry Mac just forget I said anything ok? I understand if your mad and..." I put a finger on his lips silencing him with a touch I smiled as I moved my hand to his cheek.

"Adam I asked you here so I can discuss something with you now will you come and sit with me please?" I asked gently he nodded so I took his hand and led him to the couch we sat and I began "I asked you here because there is something I wanted too tell you for a while now and it's hard for me to say this, but here goes nothing! You know about my first wife Clair right?" Adam nodded I took a breath and continued "Then you should know I'm bi" Adam gasped in shock, but it wasn't out of disgust it was out of surprise

"I didn't know you were bi..huh I never suspected" Adam said then blushed "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt please continue"

I nodded and continued "It's ok, well anyway after she was killed on 9/11 I was angry, hurt and heartbroken about what had happened and for a while I closed my heart off not wanting anyone to get close to me because I didn't want to go through another heartbreak like that again!"

"What about Peyton? What about Christine?" Adam asked me in wonder I sighed.

"Yes I dated them, but I never really felt a connection to them, but then..." I continued then hesitated.

"But then what?" Adam asked I looked at him then took a deep breath and went for it.

"But then you came along and you slowly broke the damn I had built around my heart allowing me to open up and at first it scared me, but then I slowly accepted the fact I fell in love with you" I finished Adam gasped in shock.

"Y-You love me?" Adam asked I nodded he searched my eyes trying to see if I was telling the truth and when he saw nothing, but honesty and love in them he smiled big.

"I-I love you too Mac"

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Mac invited me over too dinner to discuss something and when he began his discussion I couldn't help, but interrupt him a few times and when then his next words stunned me. It was the words I had been wanting and waiting to hear. I sat in silence for a moment shocked and stunned at what he had said then I slowly spoke.

"Y-You love me?" I asked I had to be sure he nodded then I searched his eyes too see if he was telling the truth and what I found made my heart leap with happiness I found nothing, but honesty and love in them so I couldn't help, but smile big at him.

"I-I love you too Mac" I declared then leant forward and kissed him, I felt him kiss me back and I let him explore my mouth our tongues dueled and of course he won, but that's ok I let him.

**Mac's POV**

I had felt a wave of relief when Adam told me he loved me too and my heart swelled with happiness and when he leant in and kissed me I didn't hesitate to kiss him back because really who wouldn't? I know I sure as hell wouldn't. Kissing Adam was like being able to breath for the first time and it's not often I would say something like that, don't get me wrong I loved my late wife and I will always carry a torch for her and it's not like I didn't love kissing her because I did, but there is just something about Adam's kiss that just tops all the kissing I have ever done and it was like nothing I have ever felt before. We battled for dominance and of course I won, but I had the feeling he let me anyway which is ok because I rarely allow anyone to have control.

I couldn't get enough of kissing him so I leant forward and pushed him down on the couch with me hovering over him as I continued my exploration of his mouth, I found my hands wondering down his sides and pulling his shirt out of his jeans and ran my hands underneath his shirt. My thumbs came raking across his nipples making him moan into my mouth. I tore my mouth away from his and moved to his neck sucking it until it stung then licking the sting away making Adam arch into me. I looked up and into his eyes he reached out too me and cupped my cheek with his right hand and I couldn't help, but lean into it then I thrusted into him causing him to gasp and moan out I grinned at him.

"Mac?" Adam questioned I hummed at him letting him know I heard him "Take me" Adam whispered I looked at him quickly mouth gaped opened then I swallowed thickly and nodded taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Upon entering my bedroom I quickly discarded mine and his clothing, I gently laid him on my bed reached over to the night stand, grabbed the lube and condoms and quickly went back to my lover placing myself between his legs. I coated my finger with the lube I had and placed my finger at his entrance, I looked at him silently asking for permission he nodded and I pushed my finger into him and was quickly met with resistance. I couldn't understand why then it donged on me I quickly looked down at him.

"Adam? Baby are you a virgin?" I asked he nodded and I couldn't help, but smile with joy. "I am so honored baby" with that I pushed my finger in as he gasped I stopped long enough to let him get use to the feeling.

He nodded for me to continue so I did. I pushed my finger all the way to the second knuckle into him and started moving it around loosing it up enough to put a second finger in so I took out my finger coated both with lube and placed two fingers in. I repeated the action until I could successfully place three fingers inside him. I knew I had found his sweet spot when his eyes popped opened as he arched off the bed crying out in pleasure chuckling I removed my fingers, I grabbed the condom that was lying on my bed I rolled it on then poured lube over my member giving it a few strokes I lined myself up at his entrance and pushed myself into him slowly. I stopped allowing him to get use to my member being inside him, hell I needed to breath myself or I was going to cum right then to.

Panting I waited patiently until he started moving his hips signaling I was clear for take off...take off I couldn't help, but snort in amusement when I thought that he asked me what was funny, but I just shook my head and told him it was nothing. With a shrug he grabbed my shoulders and started moving with me, my thrusts were slow at first because I wanted to savor this moment and not rush our first time together, he obviously got the message because he slid his arms down my back and wrapped them around me and held on in a death grip like he was afraid this was all a dream and I was loving every minute of it.

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe Mac was making love to me I never thought I would end up here or get this opportunity and the fact that I was a virgin didn't turn him off, in fact it made him more excited, he was excited to know that I had saved myself for him and only him. I wrap my arms around him to where my palms were flat on his back and hung on as he pushed up into me I grunted when I felt that, then I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on for the ride as he pounded into me. I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips as I felt his cock hit my prostate it just felt so damn good and I was in heaven. I moved my head to look into his eyes and what I saw made my heart swell, I saw his love for me swimming in his deep blue orbs and I couldn't help, but choke back a sob of joy, I leant in and kissed him with passion. I could feel myself coming closer to the edge, I threw my head back and cried out spilling my cum all over him pushing him over the edge as well. I could feel his cum filling up the condom as he thrusted three more times into me then we collapsed on the bed tangled in each other. He pulled out took the condom off and threw it in the waist basket he then climbed back into bed pulled me too him and held me close. I sighed with satisfaction.

After a short time I spoke breaking the silence "Mac?"

"Yes baby?" Mac asked me.

"Are we going to hide?" I asked nervously Mac looked down at me for a moment, then he smiled while shaking his head.

"No! Because the way I see it if the chief doesn't like it then he can get over it because I am _not_ giving you up for anything or anyone" Mac told me seriously I actually had to sit up a little and look at him I was in complete shock and awe.

"Really? You would do that?" I asked he nodded while sitting up too taking my cheek in his hand.

"Yes I would because baby your worth more then any ol' job! Hell I could always get another one if it meant I got to keep you" Mac told me I nodded and snuggled back into him.

"I love you Mac" I whispered.

"And I love you Adam" Mac said to me as we fell asleep.

Needless to say no one at work had a problem with us being together because we were surprised too find that everyone had a pool going on rather we would get together or not and so did the entire police department and what shocked us most was that chief Sinclair was in on it too. I sighed with happiness as I sat down because if one thing was for certain, I managed to snag the love of my life and I was happy.

End.

**Please tell me what you think? Much love to Mac and Adam because there is not enough out there of this paring not to mention there is not enough Adam stories out there ^_^.**


End file.
